<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171819">Both your hands in the holes of my sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle'>dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale's Thumb Hole Sweater, Fluff, Future Fic, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale is trying to murder him. How dare she give Derek the softest, most adorable sweater! When she knows that Stiles' weak bisexual heart can't handle that level of cute from the man he's most definitely in love with.<br/>"It has thumbholes." <br/>Yeah, well thanks for that, Derek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts">Jmeelee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely Jamie. Happy bday, m'dear!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles isn’t sure why Laura Hale is trying to murder him. But for some reason Derek is practically bouncing around the Hale house (or well, not looking like he is going to snap and murder someone any second now, which is basically bouncing when considering the Derek of it all) in the coziest looking sweater Stiles has ever seen.</p>
<p>Which means that Laura is definitely out to get him.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Laura,” Derek grins at his evil sister. “It’s great.”</p>
<p>Laura is the one person who knows about his embarrassing crush on Derek, because she can see through his lies and denial. And also she caught him inside Derek’s room that one time, trying to sneak Derek’s birthday present in there without Derek finding out that Stiles had been dumb and hopeful enough to get him a birthday present.</p>
<p>That gift hadn’t been nearly as awesome as this one, but that makes sense because has he mentioned that Laura Hale is trying to kill him?</p>
<p>Her weapon? Her surprisingly cuddly-looking brother actually smiling for once. Derek Hale. Smiling. A truly lethal weapon.</p>
<p>They haven’t acknowledged him yet, even though they totally know that he’s there. Because they always do. Because they’re werewolves and Stiles has never been described as subtle. Not even by humans.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it great, Stiles?” Laura actually drags him in the middle of things.</p>
<p>Because she’s a tiny Satan in a sweater dress and tights.</p>
<p>“Nice sweater,” Stiles finally says, because he’s an idiot.</p>
<p>It makes Derek smile at him. Smile. At him. Like Stiles is more than just a mere mortal who is surely going to perish from the sight of actual divine glory.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>“It has thumbholes,” Derek points out.</p>
<p>Stiles knows that, because Derek hasn’t stopped fiddling with them since he put the damn sweater on. But still Derek feels like he has to point it out, as if he’s a girl pointing out the extremely vital pockets on her dress.</p>
<p>And well, thumbholes are totally on the same level as pockets.</p>
<p>“It looks super comfy,” Stiles nods, trying not to melt from the adorableness. “And soft. Like you’re wearing a hug.”</p>
<p>Shit, what Stiles wouldn’t give to be allowed to hug Derek while he’s wearing that thing. Or when he’s not wearing it – though he swears his love is pure and not strictly related to how supernaturally hot Derek is. He just knows that Derek deserves hugs, and that Stilinski hugs are the kind of awesome that could change a person’s life.</p>
<p>“Do you want to feel it?” Laura asks. “Derek, you should let him feel how soft it is.”</p>
<p>Stiles looks at Laura, trying to make it very obvious that he’s accusing her of attempted murder, without actually having to say the words. Because Derek would not get it.</p>
<p>“Laura,” Derek’s smile fades.</p>
<p>“Derek,” she responds, her smile growing by the minute.</p>
<p>This is not something Stiles wants to get in the middle of, but he totally will if Derek is upset about it. He just went from literal sunshine to grumpy puppy. And while Stiles is stupidly fond of any iteration of Derek, he has a major weakness for happy Derek.</p>
<p>And honestly, who wouldn’t?</p>
<p>“Whoah, please don’t do it if it makes you uncomfortable,” Stiles is not about that shit.</p>
<p>Would he love to feel the sweater? Fuck yeah. Whether Derek’s wearing it or not, because it looks soft as hell and so comfy that Stiles might need to look into getting one of his own. Maybe next time Laura’s bringing out random gifts, she can spare something for her emissary.</p>
<p>But he’s not counting on it, because Laura doesn’t do gifts without a hidden motive. She probably thinks that the sweater is a gift for Stiles as well.</p>
<p>And it is. But also it’s really, really not.</p>
<p>“Laura must you torture me?” Derek asks.</p>
<p>And Stiles really tries not to get super offended, because yeah, he knows that he’s not exactly Derek’s best friend, but torture? Isn’t that taking it a bit too far?</p>
<p>“It’s my job as an older sister and Alpha,” Laura nods faux-sagely.</p>
<p>“It’s your job as Satan with claws,” Derek argues, and Stiles giggles.</p>
<p>He never gets to hear the full Derek sass experience, and it is everything he wants out of life. His crops are flourishing, his skin is clear, his depression and anxiety have been cured and he’s pretty sure he retroactively graduated with honors. That’s how powerful the sass is.</p>
<p>“That’s Alpha Satan to you,” Laura corrects him.</p>
<p>Well, now that she’s used that title in front of Stiles, she’s going to keep hearing that for fucking ever. Because that’s what she deserves. It won’t actually be a proper revenge, because Stiles is going to need both a lot more time and Parrish’s cooperation, but it’s a decent start. Until he can convince Parrish to do a shoot for a Sheriff’s department calendar that is never actually going to exist.</p>
<p>Laura deserves dozens of half-naked pictures of the object of her own affection – knowing that he’d just go there for a calendar, but not for her. Not if she never makes a move.</p>
<p>Because has Stiles mentioned how much of a hypocrite she is?</p>
<p>Derek clears his throat, and Stiles looks at him again. Of course he’s once again taken back at the sight of Derek in the sweater, but even more so by the way that Derek is holding out the bottom of the shirt, for Stiles to get his hands on.</p>
<p>If Derek had actually taken off his shirt before putting the sweater on, Stiles might have had to be escorted to the fainting couch at this point.</p>
<p>“Feel,” Derek orders, every bit the good beta.</p>
<p>“Wow, it’s really soft,” Stiles says dumbly.</p>
<p>It is. It’s so soft. It’s so fluffy that he might seriously die. What is the cuddling equivalent of blue balls? Because that’s definitely what he’s feeling right now.</p>
<p>Still, he’s touched Derek’s sweater. He can die happy now.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should let Stiles try it on,” Laura has another suggestion, because clearly she’s not done with the torture yet.</p>
<p>How is he not dead yet? How? Seriously, how?</p>
<p>“Are you trying to make me look ridiculous?” Stiles has to ask. “I’m not nearly as… supernaturally well-formed as Derek. I’d look like a toddler trying on an adult’s clothes.”</p>
<p>At least he didn’t say like a kid trying on his Dad’s clothes, because that would be really awkward with the kind of feelings he has for Derek. Though if Derek asked, Stiles would probably call him Daddy. He’s just hoping Derek doesn’t ask, because nope. Just nope.</p>
<p>Wow, his brain. So great. Why didn’t Adderall help with this overactive brain shit too?</p>
<p>“You’d look so comfy and cute,” Laura has to argue.</p>
<p>Because clearly this is all just part of her evil plan. Because she always has an evil plan.</p>
<p>Stiles looks at Derek and makes a snap judgment. He thinks Derek might not murder him for this. Maybe. He does look a little constipated.</p>
<p>“Ugh, fine,” Stiles sighs. “If it’s okay with Derek. It’s his sweater. You don’t get to give it away just because you’re the one who gave it to him.”</p>
<p>Stiles is so busy arguing with Laura that it takes him a second to realize that Derek is actually taking the sweater off. Which – the fuck?</p>
<p>He’s disappointed that Derek no longer looks all cute and cuddly, but also really fucking thrilled that Derek is actually going to let Stiles wear his clothes. It’s like every cutesy relationship fantasy he’s accidentally revealed to Laura and… Oh. Yep. Torture.</p>
<p>Still, once Derek is finished undressing – and killing Stiles with the way his shirt rides up a little and shows a strip of skin that Stiles just wants to lick – he takes the sweater from Derek’s outstretched hand, only to give it back when he realizes that he probably has to take off some of his own layers first.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he tells Derek. “I clearly didn’t think that through. I swear I usually have a brain.”</p>
<p>Laura makes a disbelieving sound and Stiles flips her off. She knows how smart he is, because his brain has saved all their asses tens of dozens of times over. She’s just fucking with him yet again, because that’s just her mission in life. Or mission for the day.</p>
<p>But Stiles is a bisexual disaster hopelessly in love with the idiot who just handed him the sweater, so he manages to shrug off his flannel and put the sweater on over his t-shirt. It’s far too big, as he expected, but it’s soft and still warm from Derek’s body heat.</p>
<p>And that’s just… a lot.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think?” Stiles poses like the total idiot he is. “How ridiculous do I look?”</p>
<p>The only correct answer is: extremely ridiculous.</p>
<p>Though Laura’s laughter is a bit much, honestly. He knows that he looks like an idiot, and that it’s not his color or his size or his anything, but it’s comfy as hell and it’s Derek’s and… Derek isn’t even looking at him anymore.</p>
<p>He’s probably laughing too.</p>
<p>“Laura, please stop laughing,” Stiles is pleading now.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not laughing at <em>you</em>,” Laura just will not stop giggling.</p>
<p>That’s when Derek turns around again, murder brows on full blast, aimed directly at Laura and Laura only. So at least there’s still only one Hale trying to kill him.</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Derek tells her, and Stiles can relate.</p>
<p>“I totally understand that.”</p>
<p>Whoops. That kind of, just came out? At least Laura’s still laughing.</p>
<p>Derek? Not laughing. Just standing there, looking anywhere but at Stiles – at least when he can sense Stiles looking at him.</p>
<p>Great, now he’s managed to make it awkward.</p>
<p>“Alright, now that I’ve made enough of a fool out of myself,” Stiles tries to take off the sweater without getting caught up in it, flailing awkwardly to avoid getting stuck. “I’m going to give you your sweater back. Unless you want me to wash it first.”</p>
<p>Yeah, Derek probably doesn’t want the sweater with Stiles’ stink all over it. So Stiles will just have to figure out the washing instructions, but he can manage. For Derek.</p>
<p>To not make it any worse. Except…</p>
<p>“No,” Derek is quick with the response and quite vehement.</p>
<p>“He’s never going to wash it again,” Laura mutters under her breath.</p>
<p>And yeah, Stiles knows that the wolves regularly underestimate regular human hearing, but this is just ridiculous. So clearly Laura wants him to hear it, even though it’s ridiculous and can’t possibly be true.</p>
<p>Because why?</p>
<p>“Laura, will you stop embarrassing me just this one?” Derek asks.</p>
<p>“Embarrassing you?” Stiles is adding up two and two and coming up with fifteen somehow. “I’m pretty sure she’s actually trying to murder me.”</p>
<p>There’s no way that Derek is the person who’s embarrassed here. Because Derek has nothing to be embarrassed about. Unlike Stiles.</p>
<p>“How?” Derek doesn’t seem to get that part. “Why?”</p>
<p>Well, here goes. Any second now, he’d get his throat ripped out. By Derek’s teeth.</p>
<p>“Because you’re wearing the most adorable sweater,” Stiles feels that’s a great explanation. “And you’re smiling, and I’m just standing here gawking at you. Because I like it when you’re happy. It’s your best look.”</p>
<p>The penny does not seem to drop for Derek, which is good. Because that would just be the cherry on an already embarrassing day. At least Stiles has given Derek his perfect sweater back, and at least he can put his own flannel on again.</p>
<p>But Laura isn’t done with her evil plans yet, apparently.</p>
<p>“He’s in love with you, dumbass,” Laura sighs heavily, like the weight of the world is on her shoulders, and hers alone.</p>
<p>Great. That’s just… great.</p>
<p>“Laura!”</p>
<p>“Laura!”</p>
<p>Except Stiles isn’t the only one frustrated with Laura. Except Stiles isn’t even sure that Laura was looking at Derek. Or looking at Stiles.</p>
<p>Wait, who was she talking about?</p>
<p>“I told you that in confidence,” Derek growls at his sister.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. God.”</p>
<p>Stiles is having some trouble finding actual words. Because apparently Laura isn’t actually torturing him for no reason. Instead, she’s attempting to do some matchmaking. Poorly, and there is definitely still torture involved, but the end goal is actually noble. And kind.</p>
<p>Because Derek is definitely at least half as into Stiles as Stiles is into him. And Stiles can work with half. Heck, he totally could have made a quarter work, but he’s glad he doesn’t have to.</p>
<p>“I’m going to date you so hard,” Stiles smiles. “As long as you wear the sweater on our first date. That’s a hard limit.”</p>
<p>Derek is still processing it seems, but soon the corners of his mouth twitch upward, until he’s unmistakably smiling. Without even wearing the sweater.</p>
<p>“I’m out of here,” Laura is already halfway out the door. “I can’t stand to be around this idiocy any longer.”</p>
<p>When Derek pulls Stiles close, the sweater is still between them. It’s going to end up practically reeking of the both of them. But that’s fine. Derek likes that sort of thing.</p>
<p>“We don’t need her for this next part anyway,” Stiles decides.</p>
<p>Derek rolls his eyes and kisses Stiles.</p>
<p>His lips are even softer than the sweater.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>